That One Time at the Inn
by DontOpenTheBox
Summary: There was one time where everyone went a bit too crazy at one of the inns they stayed at, and that one night led to a whole lot of pseudo marriage proposals, drinking, and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone! I figured there weren't enough Aveyond fics out in the world, so I decided to add another! I hope you enjoy it!

Sorry if I don't have everyone's characters portrayed correctly. I've only gotten into the series recently and I've only gotten partially through the game so I don't know exactly how everyone acts.

But I've read their wiki pages!

Hopefully that means I've somewhat got them correct.

WARNINGS: There is a ton of implied homosexuality, so if that bothers you please don't read it. Also there is a ton of innuendo and fake marriage proposals. Basically everyone is probably high.

* * *

"Ugh...I'm tired." Rhen tried her best to keep her eyes open, but she knew she couldn't go to sleep just yet. The party was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to split up their rooms for this evening's stay at the inn. Lars wanted his own room, but there was no way that would happen so he'd have to give in and choose a roommate soon. Then there was Te'ijal and Elini who both wanted to room with their 'husbands-to-be'. Said almost husbands were trying to keep themselves from having to stay the night with the two women and Dameon was sipping on his water paying no mind to anybody other than Rhen.

"Do you want anything else to eat, Rhen?" Rhen really liked how polite he was to her, but she was not in the mood for anyone really.

"No thank you, I really just need sleep." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "All of the arguing is giving me a headache..."

Dameon chuckled and turned his attention to the group. "I know you're bothered, but try to enjoy the show. It's very entertaining." He smirked at Pirate John's attempt to keep away from Elini and Galahad's 'flirtatious' words to Te'ijal.

"Leave me be, foul creature of darkness! I refuse to sleep in the same room as you!"

"Aw, poor paladin. Is it because of the whole 'soul stealing' thing? Honestly, someone needs the tools to build their little bridge to get over it."

"You'd probably steal them too, you deranged vampire!" Galahad loud voice was grating on Rhen's ears, but she did find Te'ijal's calm yet snarky demeanor amusing and let out a small chuckle. Dameon looked over ath Rhen and smiled before going back to the show.

"Honestly I don't see why you do not want to room with her, John." Elini and John both turned their attention to Lars, who realized that he had just made a huge mistake.

"Although your words do flatter me, I am not interested in you." Elini said sternly.

"Believe me, I was not trying to imply that in the slightest."

John leaned over to Lars and began to whisper. "Are you sure you aren't? I mean, she is pretty and is very...capable...I think you should go for it."

"It's rude to whisper in the middle of an argument, future husband."

"Woman! We are not getting married!"

Rhen sighed and decided to get up and get some ale while her party bickered for a bit longer. When she returned the conversation had changed. The women finally gave up on getting their future lovers to room with them.

"We'd probably have a lot more fun if we were married anyway." Rhen spit out the ale she had in her mouth. She had not expected Elini to say that to Te'ijal.

"True. You seem like the type of person I would enjoy. However, I cannot possibly disappoint my dear paladin." Te'ijal covered her heart (or where it would be) with her hands before looking over to Galahad.

He gave her a blank look before saying. "No, please. Disappoint away. Marry the woman if you want I can suffer without you."

Elini looked over to Pirate John who had the same exact expression on his face. He waved a signal for her that she took as his blessing before she slowly turned back to Te'ijal. "I do not think my other husbands would mind you around. You just cannot kill them."

Lars quietly leaned over to Rhen and whispered,"Well this got very interesting." Rhen could only nod in response before she began to drink her ale. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face before he yelled, "What! Rhen, you shouldn't be so jealous of their happiness!" Rhen, once again, spat out all of her ale and used the empty cup to smack Lars in the stomach.

"Rhen, if having multiple husbands has taught me anything it is that there is always room for one more."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Elini. Rhen is a fine woman. She should definitely join our marriage." Te'ijal smirked at her lavender haired friend and watched the poor girl slap her hand to her forehead in embarrassment. Lars was laughing at his friend's misfortune, but Dameon saw his opportunity to chime in.

"Lars, you shouldn't be so mean to girls. If you don't behave I won't do that _thing _for you again." Dameon smirked. Everyone looked to Lars who had become speechless at the sun guardian's words.

"I...what?" Dameon stood from his seat and made his way over to Lars. A smirk graced his features as he placed his hand on the wall behind the green-haired boy. He gently placed his finger under Lars's chin and tilted his head upward.

"You know _exactly _what I mean."

Lars flushed a bit, but regained his composure. "You know you're the only one here who can do _that_ for me."

The rest of the group looked stunned. Galahad pulled out one-hundred gold pennies from his pocket and reluctantly handed them to Pirate John, who in turn took them with a smile on his face. Dameon took this opportunity to drag Lars to a room, but not before he leaned down next to Rhen. "You're welcome." He winked before taking Lars upstairs.

Elini decided to break the silence. "Can we...spy on them?"

"Excellent idea, future wife. Come on other future wife, let's get the room next door." Te'ijal grabbed the wrists of both women before hurrying up to their bedroom.

"Well...looks like we're roomies!" Pirate John stated as he slung his arm around Galahad's shoulder. "Wanna stay up and do each other's hair and talk about girls?" He teased.

"Shut up. I need some seriously hard alcohol." Galahad said before taking a seat at the bar. Pirate John laughed before taking the seat next to him.

"Me too."

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this, and I might continue it later on! I hope you all liked it too.

Rate and Review, Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two for everyone!

* * *

Dameon closed the door and locked it before turning to look at Lars. Lars was very unamused and crossed his arms before glaring at the druid. "Why did you _actually_ use something like _that_ against me?" Lars blushed a bit at the thought of whatever _that _was while Dameon smirked.

"You were bullying Rhen. If you don't want to be embarrassed then you should try to be a little bit nicer." He laughed a little bit before sitting down in one of the chairs placed in the room. "Now I can make it up to you in a few minutes."

"Why not now?"

"Because you stink. Go bathe or something." Lars huffed and threw a pillow at Dameon, who only let out a small laugh. Lars went into the bathroom and began to think of some good curses he could put on Dameon.

* * *

Te'ijal, Elini, and Rhen got upstairs soon enough to see which room the two men had gone into, but were outraged when they realized the rooms that were left were not next door to them. "Quickly, let's go to the room." Elini whispered.

"We have a problem." Te'ijal calmly stated. "The rooms we have to choose from are not next to their room..."

Rhen blankly stared at both women and finally figured out what they were planning. "No. Do not." But she was too late. Te'ijal and Elini had broken down the door next to the men's room. The couple inside screamed before fleeing and Te'ijal was chasing them down the hall.

"Flawless victory." Elini stated. "Too bad the door broke." Rhen slapped her hand to her face once again before slowly making her way inside of the room.

* * *

Dameon was reading a book on his bed when he heard the bang and the screaming. "That is definitely our party." He said without looking away from his book. "I hope we have enough money to cover the repair costs."

* * *

Te'ijal returned and immediately sat on the bed and put her ear up against the wall.

"Can you hear them?" Elini whispered right next to Te'ijal.

"Nothing is happening yet. Darn. Well the walls are thin so I am sure we can hear whatever will happen later on." Te'ijal sighed and looked over to Rhen. The lavender haired girl had given up on the two and had taken a chair in the corner so she could read. "Hey, what do you think a sexual relationship between those two would be like anyway?"

"I'd rather not think about that, Te'ijal." Rhen turned a page in the book and kept her attention there instead of giving her friends attention.

"I would." Elini chimed in. "They seem like those bickering couples. It suits them."

"Well what about something like this..."

_"You know, you can be cute when you don't constantly glare at me." Dameon smiled. Lars looked away and blushed._

_"I'm not cute."_

_"Yes you are." Dameon raised his hand to Lars's cheek. "At least, you are to me."_

_"Shut up, Dameon." The both began to lean in..._

"Oooooh yes. I can totally see it like that." Elini interrupted. "A tsundere Lars definitely works."

"Tsundere?" Rhen suddenly became interested in the concept.

"You know, they really like a person but would rather not admit it and pretend they hate them." Te'ijal answered.

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you think-" Elini was cut off by the sound of a rather loud moan coming from next door. "Oh my." She said as she moved next to the wall so she could hear better.

* * *

"Wow, Lars, your back is full of knots." Dameon moved his hands along the other man's back. "No wonder you're so grumpy." Lars only moaned in response. He had run out of energy and, despite Dameon's annoying comments, he didn't have any desire to argue.

* * *

Galahad downed another ale before throwing a small ball across the room. It bounced off the wall and ended up in another ale near Pirate John. Other people at the bar cheered and Galahad pumped his fists in the air.

"Take that you heathen! Woo!"

"See! I told you you'd have fun!" the pirate said before drinking the ale and retrieving the ball.

"Oh yeah! I am the paladin! Suck it!" Galahad ended his victory by vomiting all over the floor. A collective 'ew' was heard throughout the bar before John walked over to his drinking buddy and practically began to drag the paladin up to their room.

"Haha, looks like you have a long way to go before you ever truly win."

* * *

So that's about it for this chapter. Aveyond fans! I love you! Please go easy on me for bad characterization. It's been a while and I've forgotten so much, but I have not forgotten why I love Aveyond!


End file.
